cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
005 (009 vs. Devilman)
Geronimo Jr., aka Cyborg 005, is a supporting character of the OVA crossover film Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman. Appearance Geronimo is a tall, muscular Native American man standing almost seven feet, with dark skin. He has red tribal markings on his face, much like previous incarnations. His overall design could be seen as referencing his 1979 and 2001 incarnations, along with Marcus To's graphic novel design and the original manga. However, unlike previous incarnations, he has his ears pierced, wearing turquoise stud earrings. He initially wears the classic-style 00 cyborg uniform in the "Mythos Cyborgs" story (as well as in opening sequence clips depicting the cyborgs' first meeting). Afterwards, he gains a new, much more detailed red and double-breasted military uniform. While still keeping the large gold buttons and yellow scarf, its high collar is much different, and it has a visible front closure. The uniform also bears elbow pads, black seam-lines all over, two belts (one with a holster for his Super Gun), and black military boots with knee pads. When not in uniform, he can be seen wearing a tan, heavily-fringed top and pants, like one of the outfits his 1979 incarnation had worn. Personality Like all of his incarnations, Geronimo is the "muscle" of the 00 cyborgs, strong and silent. Due to his heritage, he is very spiritually inclined, and is more attuned to nature than his teammates. Despite his threatening appearance, he is also a gentle giant-type, willing to help his friends protect the innocent from evil beings. History Episode 1 It is assumed that the backstory of this incarnation of Geronimo follows that of his previous incarnations, particularly his backstory from Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier. After he was kidnapped and turned into a 00 cyborg by Black Ghost, Geronimo and his fellow 00 cyborgs, aided by Dr. Gilmore, rebelled and escaped from Black Ghost. From there, it is implied that they took part in a series of adventures that closely followed the manga storyline, up until the Mythos Arc. During Joe Shimamura's battle with the Greek cyborg Apollo at Magma Island, Geronimo and the other 00 cyborgs (sans Ivan Whisky) watched from the sidelines, too heavily injured to be of aid. Later, as the 00 cyborgs fled back home on The Dolphin, they looked back as Magma Island was destroyed by a volcanic eruption. At Dr. Gilmore's home in Japan, Geronimo is seen outside conversing with fellow 00 cyborg Albert Heinrich, when his spiritual senses detected a disturbing presence. Likewise, Ivan's ESP predicted the coming of a "Devil". Episode 2 Geronimo is first seen with the rest of the team, returning after Joe was injured in his battle against Devilman. While they are riding The Dolphin towards Dr. Adams' hidden facility, Geronimo and the 00 cyborgs were ambushed and attacked by Lilith, a flower demon allied with Dr. Adams, and her demon servants. At first, Lilith tried to take out the 00 cyborgs through illusions, tempting the men with women who were either past friends/acquaintances or idealized versions based on their desires. But when the 00 cyborgs see through their illusions, Lilith had the ship destroyed, causing the 00 cyborgs to crash-land. Episode 3 After defeating Lilith and her demons, Geronimo and his friends came into conflict with the High-Teen Number cyborgs. Though the High-Teen Number cyborgs were superior in technology and abilities, the 00 cyborgs were able to gain the upper hand through teamwork and the strategic guidance of Francoise Arnoul. Shortly after this battle, the 00 cyborgs and a transformed Akira confronted the demonic entity Atun. The High-Teen Number cyborgs tried to stop them from helping Eva Maria Pallares separate her younger brother Seth from the demonic entity Atun, but the 00 cyborgs were successful, defeating Atun and freeing Seth at the cost of Eva and Seth's deaths. Afterwards, the 00 cyborgs returned to Dr. Gilmore's house where they relaxed until Ivan had a psychic premonition of the Generalissimo ("a demon god"). Abilities Like all of his incarnations, Geronimo possesses enhanced strength and durability due to his armored skin and the enhancements made to his muscles. This makes him a physically implacable man, allowing him to do significant damage and shrug off most attacks as if they're wet paper. His strength makes him a natural match and rival for John of the High-Teen Number cyborgs. In his profile for the OVA, it is said he bears the ability to sense the spirits that dwell in nature, fitting with his later manga incarnation from the Shonen Sunday run, as well as his incarnation in Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier. Notes Category:Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman Category:Male characters Category:Cyborgs